I dont belong here
by Arkaham
Summary: Loki & Siegfried... universo alterno, misterio, romance obseción, una muerte. y ya no les cuento más o les digo el final...
1. Parte 1

-No pertenezco aquí-

No se porque ahora me dio este género... jamas lo había tomado. Bueno siempre hay una primera vez.

**Pareja:** Loki & Siegfried

**Status:** medio sobrio, dramático, y a veces meloso

Si se enredan, me preguntan... quizá salga uno o dos epis después de esto.

Cierto casi me olvido, hay 14 pesonajes en total, todos sacados de la serie de Asgard y la ova de Asgard. es que esta pareja tiene algo que no se que, k inspira a mucho +

Besos

* * *

Colgó el teléfono, lo miro largamente como si fuera el culpable de todo, pero no lo era, lo sabia bien. Se levanto y camino por la habitación inundada de colores pardosos, el día había terminado y no había conseguido lo que quería...

Seguiría con su plan

Se giro un momento. A su izquierda estaba la única puerta, pintada de rojo deslavado por el tiempo, un poco mas retirado las ventanas ocultas por las cortinas de color tierra toscamente arregladas para parecer elegantes. Enfrente estaba la cama matrimonial, también teñida de escarlata escoltada a los lados por una mesitas, cada una con lamparas... de forma modernista pero pequeñas. A su derecha, la entrada le baño y lo que parecía ser el closet de la habitación

Todo era tan pequeño, tan pardoso y aburrido, monótono como cualquier otra habitación de ese motel en las afueras de la ciudad.

Se giro y dio con el aparato viejo de televisión. Le vio sonrió por lo anciano que era. Fue en busca de su maleta en el closet, colocando mas bien una enorme bolsa deportiva. La abrió y saco una cámara de vídeo y par de cables, un tripie y un pequeño aparato.

Tripie y cámara quedaron frente a la cámara aun lado de la tele ahora con eso cables el pequeño aparato. Sonreía mientras prendía la cámara y ajustaba la imagen que aparecía en el televisor.

Era una de esas cámaras con control remoto, satisfecho pico un botón y una luz roja se prendió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿quién era? - pregunto Fler, una chica curiosa de la unidad de investigación de crímenes, era una de esas pequeñas que usaba todo del uniforme policiaco aunque su unidad no lo requiriese. Hermosa con cabellos dorados y ojos azules a juego del uniforme. Solía atar su cabello de tal forma que en la espalda caía libremente hasta la cintura, quebrado y dorado... era hermoso... ella misma parecía un ángel.. Una chica sumamente inteligente, capas de resolver uno de esos laberintos que se venden en los puestos de revistas con solo verlo

-Era Frey de nuevo - contesto desganado Loki D'Garm, capitán del departamento de policía de esa zona. En hombre de ascendencia noruega, aunque su padre era italiano, un aire latino mezclado con sus facciones, lo volvían guapisimo, cualquiera diría que era un de esos modelos maduros de una revista popular para chicas, su cabello con un dorado platinado, sus patillas eran el marco ideal a su cara adornada siempre de gestos duros sin una sola arruga -Ese chico me desconcierta a veces

-Hay capitán, ya debería darse cuenta que el niño esta enamorado de usted... -añadió con tono juguetón la rubia.

-¿y necesitaste de toda una investigación para concluirlo Fler? - pregunto secamente levantándose de su silla y abriendo la puerta de la oficina, la rubia se puso de pie sonriendo caminando hasta la entrada

-No, eso se nota a lenguas cuando él esta junto a usted capitán...

-solo espero que lo cambien de ciudad la próxima semana - dijo con tono demasiado frío y desinteresado Loki.

-¿Tanto lo quiere capitán? - bromeo ella contoneándose mientras salía -Tan solo dígale lo que siente por él y vera como paran esas llamadas... pero recuerde lo que le dijo el medico

-Hasta mañana Fler - bajo la vista, estaba harto de toda esa charla...

-Hasta mañana capi... - dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y caminando por en medio de los escritorios...

Loki regreso a su escritorio, pensativo, en ese día habían sido 5 llamadas de Frey algo inusual en joven que consideraba amigo por obligación, Alzó el auricular para llamar al medico e informarle de todas esas llamadas, debía hacerle notar que en esa ultimas dos semanas Frey había estado actuando demasiado extraño, compulsivo según él.

-aquí estas – una voz algo jovial le hizo colgar el teléfono, su cara inmutable recibió a al visitante.

-Siegfried – susurro con ya clásico tono frío

Siegfried Dhube, un hombre rubio con un vestir sumamente exquisito, un psiquiatra de renombre en la ciudad y quizá medio país, uno de esos médicos que pueden estar en el hospital que sea, dado a su especialidad, nueva y exótica y su excelente desempeño y dedicación. Dhube avanzó cerrando la puerta tras de si, sus pasos elegantes y silenciosos rodearon el escritorio en el que según Siegfried se escondía el capitán, sonrío y ante la escasa y dubitativa sonrisa del otro se reclino entregándole un beso largo y apasionado...

Minutos mas tarde, ambos salían de la oficina dl capitán y cruzaban el mar de escritorios de los demás policías hasta llegar a la salida de edificio.

-¿crees que esos dos tengan algo? – pregunto Urld mirando discretamente a la pareja que salía, uno detrás del otro sin dirigirse una mirada o una sonrisa tierna, Urld, ese era su apellido y prefería que le llamasen así, puesto sus padres juraba que lo odiaban y le habían puesto el nombre mas feo que jamas había oído en toda su vida. Urld era uno de los recién ingresados a esa unidad de policías, todo en él marcaba que era albino, piel rosada, ojos grises y cabello blanco, yeso lo hacia en cierto hermoso.

-Es un secreto gritado a voces- comentó el pelirrojo Alberich, el policía que le tocaba de compañero al novato Urld y terminaría con su entrenamiento, le enseñaría cosas que en la academia no enseñaban, como Alberich solía decir, el pelirrojo estaba atendiendo la computadora sin siquiera levantar la vista, sus ojos verdes estaban demasiado concentrados en su trabajo.

-Es un idiota el capitán – se oyó una replica bastante molesta, ambos chicos alzaron sus ojos para ver al trío de la unidad de investigación, Fler que iba platicando con Hagen y rezagado un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes..

-¿y a ese que le pasa? – pregunto el albino poco después que salió el trío.

-no les des importancia al señor científico Midgardo –uso un tono serio para su broma –es un amargado que odia a nuestro departamento... y ... –contó una de esas bromas policiacas... que le iba bastante bien a Midgardo

Los dos chicos rieron a carcajadas...

-¿quién me a invitar a cenar? – pregunto Fler subiéndose al hermoso carro aparcado enfrente del edificio de policías. –Las chalas con el capitán D'Garm son siempre taaaaaan aburridas

-vayan ustedes – se disculpo Midgardo, un hombre retraído y tan inteligente como la misma Fler, ambos no se peleaban por quien sabia mas, al contrario siempre estaban enseñando el uno al otro lo nueo que aprendiesen, al menos en el campo laboral. Raon por la cual era un equipo insuperable. Midgardo era dueño de hermosos ojos verdes, como pintados por algún artista, y melena de fuego, un carácter gentil y curioso y escrupulo como buen investigador.

-¿otra ves por él? –pregunto Hagen con una sonrisa enorme, un rubio natural, bronceado y cabello corto alizado, esta noche podría ser su gran oportunidad, si Midgardo se iba por las mismas razones de siempre, esta vez no tendría que rogarle para que no le acompañara. –bueno espero que tengas suerte, es un chico muy raro sabes..

-¡Hagen! – reclamo un poco Fler, también era amiga de aquel chico que tanto estimaba Midgardo y aunque le gustaba fastidiar al capitán de policías, sabia que tendría que dejar eso tarde o temprano, aunque más temprano que tarde, ella ya se los imaginaba... la mente de esta niña era demasiado imaginativa a veces. – Mucha suerte Midgardo –ella también sabia lo necio que se podía poner Midgardo cuando se ponía en ese estado y nada podía hacérsele, y lo más que podían hacer era darle ánimos.

-Gracias chicos, que la pasen bien... –comentó haciendo una señal de despedida. Se alejo del carro unos pasos y les vio partir.

Midgardo camino unas cuantas cuadras con su mente haciendo cientos de teorías, de porque no había recibido esa llamada, esa llamada para confirmar si se verían en la tarde y concluirán con ese asunto de una vez. Al entrar por la puerta del edificio Midgardo sentía que el mundo se le destrozaba, pero una esperanza nacía en su corazón, quizá estaba en el departamento esperándole con una sorpresa. Sacó sus llaves sin ninguna esperanza, todo podía pasar con ese chiquillo, como le gustaba llamarle.

El departamento vacío, sin ninguna señal de que él hubiese estado allí, no se molesto en prender la luces, sacó su teléfono celular y marco a un numero, se dejo caer, miro con fastidio que el otro aparato estaba en la mesa sonado y bailando como loco.

Era claro que, una vez más el teléfono había sido olvidado, sus ojos verdes se desviaron al oeste hacia una ventana iluminada fantasmagóricamente por las luces de neón de la calle...

Tardo Midgardo en darse cuenta que era de noche... y en la calle de enfrente, uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad ya tenia bastante rato recibiendo a sus clientes con tapete rojo, preciosos criados en ropas finas haciendo reverencias hablando elegantemente.

Hagen en la puerta principal estaba demasiado nervioso, había ahorrado por varios meses parte de su sueldo para invitar a Fler a este restaurante.

-Hagen! Es increíble –comento la rubia entrando al lugar seguida de un Hagen increíblemente nervioso, en pocos minutos, daría inicio su plan.

Fler escogió una mesa mas o menos céntrica, el color pálido de la alfombra, el champan de las paredes y las rosas en un "florero" de la forma más extraña le habían atraído irresistiblemente, cada mesa además tenia una pequeña luz debajo de las flores, el ambiente de media luz hacia del restaurante algo sumamente romántico y embelesaste.

-Por dios –Exclamo Hagen al sentarse, Fler le miro con sorpresa, el rubio se acerco su jefa y ella entendió el gesto acercándose -¿no es el capitán? Esta.. esta...

Loki D'Garm estaba en una mesa cercana a una esquina, deleitándose del sabor del psiquiatra Siegfried, ambos hechizados con el sabor del otro, una mano en la mesa fingiendo tranquilidad, mientras la otra, por debajo de la mesa buscaba la forma desesperada de entrar al interior cansada de jugar sobre la tela.

Una leve tos, les rompió el momento mágico. Era el mesero con la cuenta, este no era de esos que solo pone la cuenta en su folder de piel y se alejaba, al parecer no le agradaba la pareja, como a la mayoría de la ciudad. Más no podía hacer nada... eran muy buenos clientes, uno era el jefe de la policía y no existía ley alguna que prohibiera algo así...

D'Garm pago la cuenta con cierto fastidio por la interrupción, y ahora como imaginaba deberían llegar a casa y deshacerse de aquello que quedo a medias y por fortuna gracias a sus hermosas gabardinas se ocultaban. Discreción, se decía el capitán.

La urgencia los hizo cruzar media ciudad en un dos por tres, en parte porque Loki se sabia millones de atajos y en parte a su indiscutible habilidad tras el volante... y la imperiosa necesidad que le restregaba aun mas Siegfried, al abrir el pantalón... y devorarle sin piedad.

Jadeante, entre beso y beso condujo a Siegfried al interior de la casa rebotando contra todas las paredes y muebles en su camino a un espacio abierto y concluir lo pendiente que tenían..

La sala fue la elegida. La ropa voló, había demasiada urgencia, Siegfried sabia como seducir a su hombre, provocarlo y mantenerlo firme por mucho, mucho tiempo, aunque perdía ese supuesto control a veces y era cuando Loki arremetía y deja a las hormonas hacer lo suyo.

Esa noche fue una de esas en que lo hicieron hasta casi el amanecer, jadearon, gimieron, gritaron, se probaron, se tocaron, se mordieron, se besaron... de todo hasta quedar agotados. Ese día a los dos les tocaba descanso en sus respectivos trabajos, y era un día para desquitar las otras 6 sin la presencia del otro.

Sábado, que día tan glorioso para estar junto al hombre que amas y deseas, estar en pelotas desnudo por toda la casa, comer comida china, estar en el sillón besándose por horas, en la bañera disfrutando de su intimidad... y en la noche, finalmente exhaustos por tanto ejercicio dormir en brazos del otro.

Al otro día, Siegfried convenció de a Loki de faltar al trabajo, realmente una besa sesión de besos en cierto lugar siempre convencían al capitán. Amaba esa terapias, Loki habló a su trabajo excusándose por su ausencia, y pidió que cualquier caso que necesitara de su atención, fuese comunicado.

Y es tarde, se le informo de un caso, que necesitaba su atención...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loki llego una hora más tarde, un hotel pequeño en las afueras de la ciudad rodeado por cintas amarillas formando un perito bastante amplio, sus hombres se les podia ver juntado todo tipo de muestras evidencias con guantes y bolcitas, gente la cual se interrogaba. Bajo de su auto, vestido en un sencillo conjuto, demasiado casual para la ocasión, los policías, le dejaron pasar.

Llego al cuarto, en ese breve trayecto de su auto a la habitación, le informaron que había sido un suicidio, Loki le pareció demasiado extraño que para un suicidio su gente estuviese desplegada en esa forma.

Regañaría a quien estuviese al frente de la investigación.

-¿quién esta a cargo? Pregunto Loki antes de entrar a la habitación

-Alberich, señor –respondió uno de los policías. Sin duda a ese le rebajaría de grado una vez más por una tontería así.

-Señor pronto va llegar Fler y Hagen – añadió el chico, cumpliendo ordenes.

-¿Investigación especial? – alzo una ceja demasiado dudoso, si ellos habían sido mandado llamar... una muy buena razon era.

-Midgardo esta en el baño mirando el cadáver – comento¿esto si era raro¿qué hacia ese loco antes que los demás? Tenia que averiguarlo.

Entro a la habitación, su atención entonces se fijo en el aparato encima de la tele, una vídeo y un casete rotulado "veme" el capitán pidió unos guantes, puestos con presteza, el muerto no se iba a levantar y salir corriendo. Además si Midgard estaba aquí seguro él había aconsejado a Alberich de tomar esas medidas, todo tenia su porque.

Otros policías inspeccionaban el lugar, el pequeño cuarto, bajo la cama, en el closet, entre ellos un nervioso Urld, que en breves minutos fue sacado de la habitación..

Loki tomo el vídeo reproduciéndolo. La imagen era ese pequeño cuarto, y en primer plano él... con esa sonrisa...

Una imagen extraña, tomada en sepia y él con unas sonrisa le conocía falsa...

-"Loki" - comenzó el vídeo, D'Garm sintió temor en su corazón, era demasiado joven, según sus cálculos cumpliría 21 el mes que viene, y mentalmente pidió que no fuese su muerte lo que vería en el baño, que no fuese su rostro tan inocente... poco lo había tratado y hace unos días lo quería lejos. Pero no así...

-"me hubiese gustado tener el valor de decírtelo en persona, pero siempre estabas ocupado, y nunca tenias tiempo para charlar..." un par de lagrimas rodaron en esas mejillas nievas...

-"se lo tuyo con Siegfried... y ."- un sollozo, se pasa la mano por los ojos -"y... solo quiero que seas feliz con él..."-

¿Cómo demonios lo sabia¡¡¡Nadie estaba enterado.. nadie¿acaso... ese había sido su motivo para cometer esa locura?

-"le prometí a mi medico que no se lo diría a nadie... y así lo haré"-

_Una personita me revelo muchos secretitos tuyos mi amor,_ esa frase... dicha la primera noche que compartió la cama con Siegfried, siempre se había preguntado quien había sido el chismoso, nadie en la unidad le conocía tan bien ¿Había sido él quien le revelo a Siegfried todos esos detalles?

-"Dile que te abrace cuando llegues hoy a casa...y que te diga que no tuviste la culpa"- El temblor en aquella palabras, había resignación y un llanto.

-¡Capitan! Venga de inmediato -Alguien llamo desde el baño, Loki dejo de ver el vídeo, que siguió hablando sin tener un publico presente.

Alberich finalmente vio a su capitán, y le llamó, Loki entro al baño, al instante su piel se erizo al ver a Midgard, esforzándose por hacer su deber, mientras su cara rebosante de lagrimas literalmente le confirmaba ese temor. Le pidió a Alberich que lo sacara quiera o no, ambos se retiraron de la escena con caras tristes sin protestar.

Era lo mejor.

Loki se acerco a la bañera aun protegida por la cortina de baño. Lo que vio le impacto, al momento. Tantas muertes, asesinatos, heridos, tantos años en el servicio policial no le habían preparado para algo así, se cubrió la cara y salió del baño.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Parte 2

Midgardo fue sacado de la habitación, el pelirrosa aun le insistía que regresara a casa, descansara y tratara de olvidarse del asunto, mientras ellos se harían cargo.

-Alberich ya te lo dije, puedo con esto y resolveré este caso... – su voz sonaba algo quebrada, estaba siendo terco, sus puños temblaban, por tantas cosas... y sus lagrimas le traicionaban...

No lejos se oyó el rechinar de unas llantas al frenar, Alberich y Midgardo se giraron observando a los recién llegados bajarse del auto y literalmente correr hacia donde estaban, con un par de maletas cada uno. Alberich no lo tuvo ni que señalarles donde se llevaba acabo todo.

Fler y Hagen entraron al cuarto, el baño se veía pequeño desde donde estaban y sin perder tiempo sacaron sus herramientas básicas de trabajo, una cámara digital, guantes, pinzas y bolsitas. Los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa maliciosa, habían dejado su cena de ensueño por trabajo, no les pesaría algo así, no mientras pudieran ahora trabajar juntos tal y como lo hacían...

Fler fue la primera en entrar y ver al capitán D'Garm tapándose la boca, pálido. Algo poco usual, sabia que el capitán tenia demasiadas horas de servicio, demasiadas imágenes de muertes, lo que estaba en la bañera tenía que ser realmente repugnante.

-Es nuestro turno capi – bromeó ella intentando relajar el ambiente, Loki se giró y salió de baño rápidamente sin decir una sola palabra. Fler sonrío a Hagen quien esperaba fuera, entre que estaba preocupada y tenia una sonrisa optimista comenzó su trabajo.

Un grito pudo ser oído desde fuera del pequeño hotel, algunos espectadores desde el cordón amarillo murmuraron cosas, preocupados, asustados, curiosos.

Debía ser algo muy espantoso

-Eso le gustara a Syd- dijo con entusiasmado Fenril, un chico bastante alegre acompañado siempre de su perro que de lejos tenia facha de lobo y sin embargo era demasiado tierno.

-¡Si! – exclamo animado el otro alcanzando en carrera a su amigo. Bud, gemelo idéntico de Syd, ambos de hermosos ojos, cabellera azul y ambos con peinados diferentes para ser reconocidos.

En menos de 10 o 25 minutos ambos llegaron a una de las casas no muy lejanas del hotel, una de esas casas pequeñas idéntica a las demás y lo único distinguible era el jardín. Ambos chicos llamaron a la puerta presurosos.

Syd para su fortuna fue quien contestó la puerta, y ambos chicos lo jalaron hacia fuera.

-En el viejo hotel, están las patrullas – comenzó Bud

-Y la también los otros, parece que fue en grande- añadió Fenril haciendo un ademan con sus manos, haciendo sonreír a Syd. Ya conocía a ambos y loco que podían ser, con paciencia y una sonrisa, les invito a entrar a su casa y llevarlos a su habitación. Allí los dos siguieron contando lo enorme que había sido todo lo que habían visto en el hotel.

Y es Syd y Bud a pesar de gemelos cada uno vivía en casa diferentes, cada uno con uno de sus dos padres separados, y no estaban muy lejos uno del otro.

Syd, los dejo hablando solos mientras el buscaba su celular y marcaba.

-Hilda – contesto ella, una bella chica de cabellos lavanda y ojos grises, una mano en el pasamano del subterráneo metro y la otra en el celular, sus ojos se notaban nerviosos, sus mismos nervios la hacían mirar a todos lados... aunque su cara seguía fría y tranquila.

-Los muchachos dicen que hubo un crimen en el viejo hotel – hablo rápido Syd, ella quería terminar rápido con esa charla, llegar a casa y darse un buen baño. -¿te unes a cubrir la nota? - eso estaba fuera de los planes.

-Tengo cosas que hacer – aclaró ella con su tono clásico frío e impasible, en verdad que tenia un montón de cosas que hacer.

-¿qué es mas importante que eso? – insistió Syd, ella le había rogado desde varios meses desde que se habían conocido en el club de periodismo de la universidad en acompañarle en una de esas salidas y aprender, ahora que estaba la oportunidad, ella se negaba.

-Luego te llamó – contestó secamente terminando la llamada, el subterráneo hacia su parada y ella se bajaba ahí. Era una de esas estaciones al aire y libre y el ocaso pronto teñía de marrón los edificios, las primeras estrellas ya se colgaban el cielo de la gran metrópolis.

Hilda camino fuera de la estación y por varias cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio, parecía algo descuidado, bastante usual para ese barrio de pandillas. Saco un papelito de una de las tantas bolsas que traía su chamarra, puesto su hermoso vestido no contaba con ninguna.

Satisfecha toco el timbre.

-debe ser ella – exclamó impaciente, se levanto con cuidado tras haber aprendido que no encajaba en el lugar, era demasiado alto. Rungu el hombre de barba y cabellos blanquecinos sin siquiera tener la edad de anciano, fue a la recepción dejando a los otros dos, sentados en aquella sala finamente arreglada, muebles de último grito de moda, plástico blanco, colores chillantes, metal sin pintura y curiosas obras de arte era lo que contenía el departamento.

-¿crees que lo haya conseguido?- pregunto uno de los dos hombres que quedaban en la salita, también era fornido y sumamente alto, Tholl para sus amigos, puesto tenia un tatuaje de martillo en ambos brazos.

-veremos veremos – le contesto el tercer hombre, un chico joven y delicado en apariencia, cabellos anaranjados y hermoso de cara...

-Mime lo hice – dijo ella entrando a la habitación, parecía temblar de alegría, como cuando un pequeño se proponer hacer y aunque le cuesta trabajo lo consigue al fina.

-Veremos – respondió secamente Mime sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Hilda.

-Te digo que lo hice- sus puños se alzaron y su tono fue mas potente..

-Hasta no ver no creer – comento, el chico cómodamente sentado en el sillón de cuero negro –el jefe pago una buena suma por esa muerte- estiró su mano y Rungu de pie detrás de él, puso en esa mano delicada el mando del televisor. Mime encendió el aparato o más bien una pantalla gigante, navegando entre los canales buscando la noticia de lo había hecho o no Hilda.

-"Aun no ha sido confirmado los rumores"- la hermosa joven hablaba rápido y sin dar énfasis o tono a las palabras como un robot tenia por fondo las luces de aquel pequeño viejo hotel, en su mayoría azules, algunos focos fundidos haciendo huecos en la hilera interminable de estos alrededor del techo y jardines. –"se cree que la policía ha encontrado el cadáver de un joven..."

La televisión se apago de pronto.

Los reclamos no se hicieron extrañar, el enorme salón blanco en el que estaba la televisión alta y enjaulada fue objeto de insultos y demás palabras. Los pacientes del hospital, mas exactos del ala de psiquiatría querían seguir viendo televisión. Los enfermeros en su rol de nanas, trataron de llevarlos a otra parte del salón.

-ya les he dicho que no les dejen ver televisión hasta muy tarde – se dirigió muy molesto Siegfried a una de las enfermeras, ella solo asintió sin vergüenza, Siegfried sabia que no valía la pena discutir con ella, seguramente al día siguiente haría lo mismo.

-El jefe quiere verle- dijo ella antes de tomar una bandeja con diminutos vasitos de papel y pastillitas de todos colores y forma en cada uno de ellos en diferente cantidad.

Siegfried entrego el mando del televisor a uno de los enfermeros salió de ese salón , era el comienzo del largo turno de la noche. El despacho del jefe de Psiquiatría se encontraba tres pisos arriba, un fastidio cuando no se podía usar el ascensor, que por cualquier cosa estaba siempre ocupado.

-Doctor – se anuncio Siegfried entrado a la pequeña oficina azulada coloreada ampliamente por una sola lampara en el techo, Dolbare levanto la vista y sonrió recibiendo al muchacho, quien podría ser su substituto en ese hospital, si es que se dignaba el joven medico.

-¿Has sabido algo de Frey? – preguntó de lleno el mayor, su cara arrugada revisaba documentos, historiales médicos y en su manos estaba un folder abierto, la pregunta puso de nervios a Siegfried, todos sus pelitos se erizaban con solo de oír ese nombre.

Siegfried odiaba a ese muchacho, era su bache del camino, tantas razones, y una, es que gozaba de una amistad espléndida con D'Garm, envidiable pese a Siegfried era el amante del capitán...

-No lo sé – contestó el menor como queriendo evitar ese tema.

-Sé que no te cae bien – Dolbare lo sabia, sabia más que bien todo este asunto, pues durante años él personalmente llevaba el caso de Frey y parecía cuidarle como si fuese su propio hijo, el pobre muchacho había tenido un penoso historial en ese hospital y en su vida. –y que no te atreves a ni a cruzar palabra con él, solo quería saber como te fue el sábado...

-¿el sábado? –esto tomo de sorpresa a Dhube, por el momento su mente no podía recordar nada que ver con ese muchachito rival suyo.

-Me hablo el viernes – comenzó Dolbare dejando todo lo que tenia en las manos sobre el escritorio, para después entrelazar sus dedos. – para cancelar su cita conmigo, me dijo que en mi lugar te vería a ti...

Siegfried alzó una ceja, jamás había recibido una llamada de él en todo el viernes, aun cuando había estado cenando con D'Garm y disfrutado de una de las mejores noches compartiéndolo todo con él.

El teléfono del despacho asusto a Siegfried.

-Señor, en urgencias requieren que mande a alguien un terrible accidente y ... – explico lo que pudo y colgó, la pequeña enfermera corrió a la sala de urgencias pasando por delante de un capitán de policías con un café en la mano.

-No pense que Fler fuera tan delicada – bromeó Hagen al lado de Loki quien no hizo mueca alguna

-y no la culpo – añadió tomando un trago más de la amarga bebida.

Habían llegado un poco antes de tremendo accidente entre autos no muy lejano había pasado y la sala se había llenado en su totalidad, eso les había permitido que atendieran a la jefa de criminología casi de inmediato y luego olvidarles. Una enfermera los llevo a donde ella estaba reposando.

-Lo siento chicos – murmuró ella con una sonrisa, se sentía tan culpable la rubia, y más porque había insistido Loki en traerla personalmente, en medio de aquella investigación.

-Confío en Alberich – sencillamente comentó el capitán –además también quería salir de ese ambiente...

Hagen y Fler bajaron su mirada entendiendo el porque de esas palabras del capitán. Loki dirigió su mirada a una de las salas contiguas, que solo era divida por un plástico trasparente y paredes falsas, en el interior los doctores luchaban frenéticamente para salvarle la vida a alguien.

-Muchachos – una amigable voz los encontró, Siegfried había sido el voluntario para atender los casos psiquiátricos que los doctores no podían. En ese tipo de accidentes a gran escala nunca fallaba que alguien quedara traumado psicológicamente de algún modo y como la Ley de Morphy dictaba sin herida alguna.

Loki deseó en ese momento saltar a sus brazos, besarlo y de ser posible hasta poseerlo allí mismo, necesitaba vaciar su mente de esas imágenes tan aterradoras, por la mirada que Siegfried tenia parecía ser reciproca. Pero no hicieron nada más que estrecharse la manos.

-Sabias Alberich que el estomago de Fler no soporta el aroma de alguien muerto – comenzaron las burlas, la rubia en un principio se sonrojo pero después devolvió la pedrada

-Pero por lo menos yo no vomite en un cesto de basura... –dijo con igual tono de burla ella..

Siegfried sonrío ante la alegría de esos dos, siempre haciéndose bromas con un sentido de humor negro y nada inocente y a su sorpresa terminar un tierno beso aquella discusión...

-Se quedan en buenas manos – se despidió Loki, como jefe de la policía tendría que regresar a la oficina y continuar con sus deberes... hacer reportes, llenas formas, enviar oficios... una larga lista interminable de cosas que hacer...

Sin dar tiempo a explicaciones o largas despedidas salió del hospital, conduciendo lentamente su automóvil. En una parada de luz roja alzo su celular en la mano.

Allí estaba aun los 5 mensajes de él... rotulados con una F, si bien no era momento para leerlos, buscaria el tiempo para hacerlo.

Pronto llegó a su edificio, a su oficina, vacía por ser domingo o mas bien Lunes de madrugada... encontró en su escritorio los primeros informes.

El cuerpo del chico ya estaba en la morgue.

A un aparatito a su izquierda pico un botón y una voz contesto

-Alberich ¿Midgardo sigue en esto? – preguntó desganado, no quería que ese joven siguiera involucrado, tenia que sacarlo, por el bien de él y para seguir las normas impuestas...

-Esta con el cuerpo señor – respondió el pelirrosa en el pasillo, Alberich a veces se sorprendía del instinto que tenia su capitán para dar con la persona que quisiera dentro del edificio. Y quizá por eso tenía ganado el respeto de todo el departamento y el apodo de Lobo...

-Quiero que lo mandes a casa en este momento, debe abandonar el caso por su propio bien –añadió la voz distorsionada del aparato.

Alberich asintió y dio por terminada la charla, unos pasos avanzo deteniéndose en las puertas, estaba dudoso de entrar o no, aun recordaba la patética escena de los compañeros de Midgardo ante el cadáver, los hombres de la ambulancia, y salvo el pelirrojo nadie más había podido acercarse tanto manteniéndose fuerte. Lo admiro en ese momento, admiro el terrible coraje que hacia gala Midgardo, pese al cadáver y los sentimientos que en este creaba en Midgardo.

Decidió entrar y darle la noticia de una vez, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veía...

El rostro del joven cosido de la mejilla poco detrás de la oreja hasta los labios, por encima del puente de la nariz, por encima de las cejas, como si fuese un muñeco remendado. Su cuello de igual modo, el pecho cruzaba una larga Y, su vientre cubierto por una manta azul y sus pies resaltaban fuera de esa manta con un tono verde. Ya no era la terrible visión de hacia unas horas atrás. Alberich se sorprendió al ver la delicadeza de las puntadas, como si fueran a cicatrizar y no se quiera una marca horrible y amplia en el hermoso rostro.

-no podía dejar que Hagen le pusiera una mano – susurró Midgardo al otro lado de la mesa, con una pequeña bola de algodón limpiando la cara... Alberich le pareció ver un rostro pacifico durmiendo, aun con todas esas costuras en su cara se veía hermoso, pálido, un chico durmiendo sencillamente...

-El capitán... –trato de hablar mientras Midgardo terminaba lo que hacia, miraba con cierta aprensión al chico y cubría su rostro con el manto azul, Alberich calló, le pareció presenciar una despedida silenciosa...

El pelirrojo se dirigió al teléfono pegado en la pared

-Capitán – hablo suavemente y del otro lado escucho un quedo si –termine la investigación inicial, enviare el informe con el sargento...

Loki no interrumpió, debió imaginarse lo duro que debía ser eso para Midgardo. Salió de su oficina en busca de el joven investigador, apenas alcanzó a interceptarlo en la salida principal del edificio. Y silenciosamente acompañarlo a su departamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa tarde Loki había permanecido recostado en el pecho de Siegfried, este suavemente le peinaba los mechones rebeldes, el medico había intentado provocarlo en diferentes formas, y ninguno de sus trucos había funcionado, Siegfried se quedaría con la ganas de probar a su hombre, de tenerlo dentro, de oírle jadear... de oírle gruñir en señal de éxtasis, se conformaría con tenerle allí en la cama, sin nada mas que las sabanas, su día había sido terriblemente aburrido, solo cuidar pacientes dormidos, llenar algunas papeletas e incluso ver la novela con las enfermeras nada comparado a lo terrible que había sido el día de Loki, no era la primera vez que llegaba desganado y solo quería estar al lado de él sin decir nada.

-amor ya veras que encontraran al culpable – rompió el silencio el medico –Esos tres siempre lo hacen...

Loki solo le había dado los detalles generales del caso, se sentía un poco reconfortado al estar así con el hombre que amaba, aunque no podía encontrar la calma del todo.

-Era tan joven... –decidió Loki en comentar algunos detalles. Siegfried sonrío, si Loki se animaba a hablar seguramente en breve ya estaría sudando de placer...

-La muerte no reconoce edades – comentó Siegfried como lo haría con algún otro paciente, Loki se movió buscando esos bellísimos ojos celestes, tomo esa mejilla suave con su mano, acariciándola...

-Pasó cosas horrendas en su vida, no merecía morir así- susurró Loki reclinándose, Siegfried al oír esas palabras, supo entonces que el grado en que ese caso afectaba a su amor y sus compañeros era aun más profundo de lo que había supuesto, esto por supuesto le alarmo.

¡Conocían a la víctima!

Siegfried entonces sintió el cálido roce de los labios de Loki sobre de los suyos, breve y tierno, contempló su reflejo en los ojos verdes del capitán.

-Era un chico que todos conocíamos, le apreciábamos y en cierta forma cuidábamos – comenzó Loki con un tono que Siegfried juró jamas haberle oído antes – incluso tu le conocías, y lo que le hicieron fue algo tan obsceno y depravado...

¿qué él también conocía? Siegfried se sintió perdido un momento, su momento hizo una lista de todos los que encajaban en esa descripción tan superficial que le daba Loki.

Una vida terrible, conocido del departamento de policía y conocido suyo además... había muchas gente en esa lista, se dijo el psiquiatra así mismo.

-Midgardo me imagino que no descansara hasta ver al causante de todo bajo las rejas... –añadió Loki finalmente el capitán de policías, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

-imposible – murmuró Siegfried, esa mención, ese detalle aparto un nombre de su mente de toda la lista que había creado...


	3. Parte 3 y Epilogo

Loki volvió pronto a la cama trayendo consigo una pequeña caja, Siegfried se sintió atraído por esa cajita, en todo el tiempo junto al amor de su vida, no creyó que este tuviera cajita oculta a sus ojos...

Una pequeña caja de zapatos, decolorada por el tiempo luciendo un gris frío. Loki la abrió con cierta religiosidad, mostrando en su interior fotos, varias decenas de fotos, caras lugares objetos... Loki saco algunas movió otras, el medico miraba curiosamente cada paquete deseando con sus dedos examinar aquellas reliquias, sentir el tiempo en su superficie, más había algo que lo impedía... como si fuese un aura mística que se lo prohibiese...

Y saco una foto, teñida de marrón y sepia ,había sido mal procesada y perdía la imagen estampada en su superficie...

Un niño pequeño, tenia las manos enfrente, haciendo puños, su inocente rostro esta vacío, vacío de cualquier rastro de sentimiento, envuelto en lo que parecía una manta de hombros a pies arrastrándola... el fondo borroso y el solo...

...soledad irradiaba la imagen...

-sus ojos jamas estuvieron tan serenos como ese día – susurró la voz de Loki, inundando la habitación – jamas volvieron a ser lo mismos, contemplaron por un momento la dulzura de una efímera libertad y era al mismo tiempo como si de antemano sabría que le esperaba algo peor y no tuviera más remedio que resignarse...

Guardo silencio, dudando por primera vez en catorce años, dudando de seguir con el relato recién comenzado, de dejar parte de su corazón al descubierto o

-¿Señor? –La voz de Fler ahora fue la que lleno la habitación, atrayendo la atención del capitán, ella tomó con delicadeza aquella foto de aquel hermoso niño... y volvió su rostro hacia donde le veían...

Midgardo se dejo caer en el asiento, una silla en un pequeño cuarto sin mas luz mas que aquella que penetraba por el vidrio de un espejo falso. Esa historia ya la había oído y no ayudaría a probar su punto. Estaba perdiendo la razón cada día que pasaba y el cadáver seguía sin sepultura...

-Esto no ayudara a nada- Hagen hablo las palabras que Midgardo tenia en su cabeza, el rubio salió de la habitación seguido de otros dos policías, el pelirrojo simplemente observo la parición del pelirosa en la habitación pequeña, donde estaban Fler y Loki, cuyo relato había contado por tercera vez y era guardado en una cinta magnética.

Midgardo pronto hizo lo suyo, pero él fijo su rumbo hacia la morgue, a una de las zonas más frías y siniestras del edificio, en su trayecto jalo una silla y la acomodo frente aun muro, un muro que gusto de estudiar, ver el metal cubriendo la pared por completo, divido en nichos, con hazas y pequeños seguros. Un lugar para guardar a los muertos antes de su recinto final para descansar si es que lo merecían...

En una de las mesas le llamo la atención un papel, mas bien un fajo de papeles, un pequeño periódico al parecer, acomodado en un articulo en especial...

"Nuestro genio de física, se ha perdido para siempre. En un acto de egoísmo puro, el viernes en la noche se arrebato su vida en lo que creemos una forma de escapar a su infierno personal. La policía y los medios no han dado más detalles de su muerte. En lo personal pienso que era un chico..."

Interrumpió la lectura Bud, al ver a su gemelo distraerse - ¿Syd?

-Perdona hermano, es que allá viene Hilda – se explico Syd sentándose de nuevo en la silla, arrebatando lo que parecía el periódico escolar.

Una fotografía encabezaba el articulo de aquella publicación, la foto en blanco y negro era de un muchacho hermoso, con una sonrisa apenas visible, sus enmarcaban cierta melancolía y soledad, su mirada estaba baja y ligeramente inclinada a su izquierda. Parecía el retrato de un fantasma apesadumbrado por los tonos irreales blanquecinos de la fotografía.

-¿Hermano? – pregunto Bud tratando de sacar de a su hermano de esa abstracción...

-yo no creo que se haya suicidado – hablo contemplando la fotografía –pese a lo que vivió era muy dulce ...

-Hermano las personas siempre nos llenas de sorpresas – la voz de Bud por primera vez para Syd sonaba muy seria, y se dejo perder en esos ojos copia de los suyos...

-Muy cierto Bud – una voz femenina hizo que ambos volteasen olvidando por un momento esa melancolía nacida de ese articulo. –Caras vemos, corazones no vemos

-¿cómo puedes decir eso Hilda?- Syd estaba dispuesto a defender su posición ante ese hecho y su creencia por el chico fallecido – tu también le conociste

-¿y? – reto la de cabellos lavanda, el chico de cabellos azulados no supo que responder a este reto, la estudio unos momentos en silencio . Sabia que era una chica extraña, y ahora se comportaba mas rara de lo usual, más fría con más soberbia... –Fue muy egoísta de su parte suicidarse y dejar ese estúpido vídeo a alguien que no le quería cerca...

-¡Te equivocas! – alzó la voz Syd – Loki le quería... le estimaba más de lo que yo quiero a mi hermano

-tu mismo lo dijiste- la suave voz de Hilda mostraba el poco interés que tenia este asunto del suicidio en ella – Loki solo le apreciaba pero no le amaba, si hubiese habido amor del modo en que quería el cobarde de tu amigo, el capitán estaría tras rejas, no te das cuentas... la diferencia de edad era muy notable...

Los gemelos le miraron sin saber como discutir eso, ella tenia razón en muchos sentidos.

-era demasiado egoísta ocultándose bajo el disfraz "mírenme mi padre me violaba tengan lastima de mi" –eso había rayando en la burla y la crueldad, Hilda hizo una señal para que le trajesen agua.

Syd, desarrollo un extraño odio dentro de si mismo por esa chica que había considerado desinteresada y buena. Bud bajo la vista a la lectura, estaba seguro que iniciarían otra batalla como lo habían hecho en el salón de clases esa misma mañana por el mismo asunto, ese articulo escrito por Syd... no creía que una muerte de un ser humano pudiera separar tanto a las personas...

-"En lo personal era un chico muy retraído" –retomo la lectura Bud en silencio, sin importarle lo que pasaba con ellos dos –"y poco sociable, su carácter tímido adornaba la inocencia que evocaba su rostro, aun cuando esta había sido robada desde muy chico por aquellos que debieron inculcarle amor y no terror en su tierno corazón, sus escasos amigos sabían lo que significaba para él ensañarle las bondades del mundo, pese que en cada esquina el pánico acechaba al pobre muchacho.

Su humilde servidor fue testigo en más de una ocasión de su desmoronamiento, de sus interminables horas en las blanquecinas paredes del hospital de su... único día de felicidad... y espero con todo el corazón, finalmente haya encontrado una paz que en vida le fue rotundamente negada, un amor del cual nunca disfruto, pero si es verdad que se arranco la vida con sus propias manos, pido a dios su tormento en el infierno sea corto, pues en vida, gozo de un infierno terrenal digno de las mejores pesadillas..."

-es suficiente Siegfried – declaro la anciana voz de Dolbare. El viejo medico estaba de pie junto a la ventana con la vista perdida escuchando la lectura que hacia Siegfried de una copia del periódico que seguramente como supuso Siegfried lo había enviado el joven Syd, uno de los 4 amigos...

-Syd le estimaba mucho – comentó dejando el papel en el escritorio, Siegfried miraba la figura de Dolbare tratando de obtener una respuesta en ello, pero la cara anciana no mostraba ni revelaba alguna señal, ni parecía demostrar sentimiento alguno.

-Era un chico que no irradiaba lastima, sino aprensión, era demasiado tímido y temeroso, trataba de ocultarse al mundo y tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo, desde que su hermana falleció hace dos años en ese accidente se volvió aun más introvertido, más silencioso y mas necesitado de amor...

-¿señor?- se puso de pie el más joven, aquella oficina le pareció encogerse ante los sollozos del jefe de psiquiatría, podía entender lo que el anciano sufría, pero no entendía del todo porque lloraba por un simple paciente.

-llegó a mi, cuando tenia ocho – hablo Dolbare como si respondiese a la pregunta silenciosa de Dhube – fue el primer caso del capitán Loki, su caso fue el más sonado hace 14 años... y fue el comienzo de una larga pesadilla para él, lo quería casi como mi propio hijo aunque siempre me repudiaba...

Siegfried volvió a tomar asiento y tomo otros papeles con otra fotografía torciendo una mueca de disgusto, estas vez mostraban al chico de ¾ como recostando en una cama, su expresión aprecia mas pacifica y relajante, mas sin embargo las costuras en su piel reflejaba la verdad.

Las tres fotos que tenían es su mano mostraban apenas diferencia entre ellas, aunque hayan sido tomadas en diferentes épocas de las vida, todos tenían en común una palidez absoluta, un rostro tan hermoso como ángeles pintados de la antigüedad.

El joven psiquiatra no pudo sentir lástima... su rostro se endurecía tratando de ocultar una especie de alegría, aunque no deseaba la muerte del chico ese suicidio significaba realmente que su hombre seria completamente suyo...

Un leve toqueteo los distrajo a ambos, una enfermera entro, parecía algo preocupada... –señor un paciente busca al doctor Dhube – hablo serenamente ella –me pidió que le entregara esto.

Ella entro y acerco una pequeña pluma de ave, negra con leves reflejos multicolores, Dhube miro el pequeño objeto unos minutos y entendió de inmediato. Se despido del anciano que pareció no darse cuenta de nada absorto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Siguió a la señorita por los corredores hasta entrar en un consultorio donde estaba el dueño de aquel objeto, y no sintió sorpresa ni miedo al verlo sentado cómodamente en la cama con una bata blanca sobre sus ropas finas, sus cabellos naranjas colgando graciosamente sobre esta y una sonrisa tierna...

-Mime – exlamó despidiendo a la enfermera con señas y cerrándola puerta tras de si, un apretón de manos y el inicio de una buena charla

-a mi medico favorito – se expreso el otro forzando la sonrisa y las palabras

-¿qué haces aquí? El acuerdo seria que no nos volveríamos a ver en sitios como este – regaño por lo bajo el psiquiatra

-lo sé – se explico Mime – pero hubo un ligero cambio de planes, un imprevisto

-¿qué imprevisto? – Siegfried camino hacia la ventana cerrando las cortinas por completo

-Alguien se nos adelanto

-¿a que te refieres? – preguntó alzando una ceja

-se supone que solo querías que asustáramos al joven y lo alejáramos de tu hombre ¿no?

-el niñato se suicidio – comentó buscando la comodidad de usar el escritorio como asiento

-no- susurro mime levantándose y quitándose lo que consideraba una ridiculez de prenda, es decir se quito la bata dejando ver la hermosura de su fino traje. –mi hombre confundió las ordenes, creyó que se le debía matar y al encontrarlo agonizante le mato, el punto fue que alguien se le adelantó...

Siegfried no se inmuto ante la noticia, de una o de otra forma, el niño ya no estaría interfiriendo más y hasta penso, "le había hecho un favor"

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – susurró la pregunta, Mime le sonrío con cierta malicia

-¿no lo sabes...? – Siegfried torció una mueca adivinando una posible respuesta.

-tu silencio no es así – Mime río por lo bueno que era el psiquiatra adivinando sus pensamientos –para que nadie se de cuenta que el famoso Psiquiatra Siegfried Dhube quería muerto al joven genio de física... – una carcajada sonora se apodero del pequeño cuarto blanco – eres un tonto Mime... juegas con fuego

-no tu eres el juegas con fuego... –se defendió Mime –la policía esta investigando, cuídate

Levantó Siegfried el auricular del teléfono que estaba a su lado, Mime no le seguía con la vista sino más bien estaba entretenido con los pequeños detalles de su fino atuendo, sonriendo. Pasara lo que pasara... no había de que preocuparse.

-Con D'Garm por favor – la voz de Siegfried sonaba muy serena

-Lo siento el capitán esta haciendo arreglos para el funeral, puede llamarle a su celular doctor... -

-¿cómo que no esta? – alzó la voz, el pelirosa Alberich tuvo que alejar un poco el aparato de su oído, no creía que un medico pudiese gritar así y varios minutos después de regaño el sargento se vio libre del médico

-¿quién era? – Pregunto Url acomodando papeles en el escritorio de su compañero

–Dhube – contesto secamente el sargento...

-señor – su voz fue algo tímida – ya no queda más en la lista

-me temo que no Urld – Alberich revisaba el contenido de los papeles que tenia en su mano, sus apuntes, entrevistas puestas en papel y el informe de Midgard...dio vuelta a la pagina, y la expresión en su rostro se volvía mas de repulsión. Estaba seguro que muchos no soportaban esas imágenes tan crudas de un pobre ser humano.

-Los informes de Midgard ...- mascullo por lo bajo Alberich apenas audible para su compañero Urld que miraba atentamente cada una de las fotografías, casi como si quisiera grabarlas en su mente.

-¿siempre son así? – pregunto el novato

-si – contesto débilmente dejando de lado aquel folder y aquellas fotografías –es muy minucioso¿le has visto? – pregunto curioso el pelirosa poniéndose pie, un café le calmaría un poco los nervios y esas extrañas ansias nacidas de ver esas fotos.

-Debe seguir allá dentro- respondió Urld –no lo he visto salir en todo el día...

Alberich camino de nuevo a su escritorio y aparto un pequeño aparato del montón de papeles y documentos esparcidos, marco veloz un número.

-¿Morgue? – contesto ella, Fler, el ángel rubio del departamento, su atuendo de traje azul y su bata blanca realzaba su belleza.

-¿qué se sabe del caso del suicida? –Alberich no quería involucrarse emocionalmente mas en ese caso, no conocía al chico pero le había visto con vida muchas veces.

-Pues no hemos encontrado nada mas de lo que descubrió Midgardo, pero tengo mis sospechas, y Hagen esta seguro que no fue suicidio...

-no definitivamente no – susurro Hagen bajo su tapabocas, con su vista concentrada en los tobillos del cadáver, un ligero color rosado le había llamado la atención y trataba de averiguar que era... –Mira Fler – alerto a la rubia y esta termino su conversación acercándose a ver lo que veía él –mira estas marcas... son muy leves pero están alrededor de los tobillos...

-parecen heridas que sanaron – comento ella observando el otro pie...

-estuvo atado por algo y después se le curó las heridas... – comentó y fue a las muñecas observándolas más detenidamente -también están en las muñecas.. –

-Espero que no signifique lo que estas tratando de decir – reflexionó Fler irguiéndose, camino a la otra muñeca prestando especial atención –dioses, aquí también esta..

-estaba atado de los 4 miembros – concluyo Hagen – y luego curaron sus heridas en vida...

-Pero son muy recientes – su voz femenina fue un murmuró -debió ser antes de intentar suicidarse...

-no según Midgardo, - dijo secamente, Hagen sacó un puñado de papeles y rebusco entre ellos unas anotaciones – los músculos de la cara estaban ya secos antes del deceso

Los dos se miraron como si finalmente entendieran ese pequeño detalle leído y pasado por alto. Fler dejo sus instrumentos y revolvió sus ropas buscando su celular.

-D'Garm – respondió secamente, no se encontraba de humor en ese momento Loki, había visto las fotos, el informe... y solo deseaba que todo terminara...

-Midgardo tenia razón en su informe, fue asesinado... –la voz de Fler se oía segura y llena de cierta pena...

Asesinado... que peor destino le había tocado al pobre muchacho, dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, que tenia sus ojos puesto en el capitán por primera ves en muchas horas de estar viendo aquella grabación en la televisión.

-Lo sé... ahora mismo me esta mostrando pruebas de que el vídeo fue editado por alguien más... –Fler del otro lado de la línea pareció dar un respingo, sabia que ese chico era listo y era la primera vez que iba dos pasos delante de ella...

El silencio se alargo bastante entre los dos.

-capitán debemos irnos, los de la funeraria están aquí y...

-no los detengan, ya sufrido demasiado, es hora que descanse en paz... – suspiro y se termino la llamada.

Loki dio las últimas instrucciones a Midgardo quien salió del cuarto entre feliz entre pesarumbroso. Corrió de nuevo la cinta Loki, su rostro tenia una mueca ilegible, rígida... y todos los aciertos que había dado el pelirrojo eran tan claros, bueno si alguien te lo explica se ven pero antes no. Solo bastaba ahora dar con algún indicio del criminal...

El capitán salió de ese cuarto y busco a Alberich, quien oficialmente estaba a cargo del caso, frunció el ceño al verlo con ambas manos sobre el escritorio claramente enojado, y a su lado Url con lo que parecían un par de donas...

-Capitan – hablo primero el sargento, no necesitaba alzar la vista para saber que era su capitán... –quien hizo esto, sabia muy bien lo que hacia, no hay nada en el cuerpo nada en la escena del crimen y según Midgardo aunque el vídeo fue editado, no dejo rastro algo... –se sentó pesadamente...

-¿entrevistaste a sus conocidos? – fue serenidad lo que salió de Loki e impotencia de Alberich

-Siegfried dijo que lo vio el miércoles en la mañana, Midgardo a medio día y estaba tranquilo porque dijo que pasaría la noche y el jueves en el hospital como otras veces y esperaría por una llamada el viernes, usted dijo que ese día le llamo varias veces... – mientras explicaba saca papeles, eran registros notas... todo lo que habían reunido él y Urld en los últimos días... – lo encontramos el domingo en la noche... hoy jueves sabemos que no fue un suicidio, sino un asesinato... y no tenemos ni la menor pista...

Loki se cruzó de brazos, odiaba cuando esto pasaba...

-Fler y Hagen no encontraron nada en ningún lado, Midgardo ya exprimió su cerebro y creó que se volverá loco si no lo saca del caso... incluso investigamos a Siegfried... -la sola mención del nombre altero un poco al capitán - el psiquiatra que se encargaría de él cuando Dolbare se jubilara, a Dolbare, Mime Syd... incluso a los padres adoptivos... pero no encontramos nada fuera sospechoso. Quien lo hizo sabia muy bien lo que hacia...

Loki D'Garm se enfrentaba a una decisión: dejar que la investigación siguiera o cerrar el caso...

-tuvo que ser alguien conocido – se oyó la voz de Midgardo acercándose, regresaba de su deber – si fue asesinado, debió ser por alguien que estimaba...

-o es lo que el criminal quiso aparentar reduciendo las evidencia – añadió Alberich – si lo forzó a algo debió ser demasiado cuidadoso de poner todo en su lugar sin dejar rastro alguno

-¿Los del hotel? – preguntó Loki tomando asiento en el escritorio aun con sus brazos cruzados.

-Ellos dicen que el llego solo a la habitación y dejo colgado el letrero de no molestar... –explico Urld –no hubo nadie más registrado esos días... y ningún empleado oyó ruidos extraños...

Fler y Hagen aparecieron por una puerta acercándose al grupo, escuchando silenciosamente lo que se discutía.

-nadie escucho nada...- concluyo Alberich mirando a Fler y a Hagen. –las llamadas telefónicas no dicen nada...

-el arma que encontramos en la escena – hablo Fler – es de uso común y se consigue en cualquier lado y me temo que ya tenia algunos meses de antigüedad, en el cuerpo encontramos señales de que fue atado están tan bien disimuladas... pero en el área no dimos con nada que le atase, incluso mandamos a comprobar si la letra con el que se rotulo el vídeo, no dejó ningún cabo suelto.

todos guardaron silencio, estaba en un callejón sin salida... era un crimen perfecto. Fríamente calculado, Fler se acerco a Midgardo abrazándole, todo esto debía tenerle mas que destrozado y prueba de ello fue el modo en que esa serenidad se rompía al llorar en sus brazos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"...es así compañeros y amigos que le digo adiós, Frey... espero que encuentres paz al fin... amigo" – concluyo su discurso Syd delante del ataúd, lavándose las lagrimas traicioneras que manchaban su rostro, acudiendo prontamente a los brazos de su hermano.

Midgardo sentado fue abrazado por Dolbare infundiéndole animo, estaba desecho y trataba de mostrarlo ante la gente en el pequeño recinto lleno del aroma de las velas e incienso, el caso había quedado como no resuelto, no había más por hacer...

Siegfried sentado junto a Loki detrás de Midgard, contaba los minutos para que terminara el servicio y pudiera llevarse a su hombre y consolarlo... porque a lenguas se notaba que necesitaba que lo consolasen. Fler y Hagen al lado del capitán, serios intercambiándose una suave caricia en la mano...

Hilda acompañada de Phenril recibió a los gemelos en la banca que tomaron, la ultima de la modesta habitación

Mas atrás Alberich de pie, a su lado Urld, con sus trajes negros parecían guardias del recinto...

Terminaron las ultimas bendiciones del sacerdote y todos los presentes volvieron a sus vidas... con una pena que compartir en su corazón, y un sabor amargo por la derrota...

Esta vez ni todo sus esfuerzos juntos habían conseguido atrapar al criminal...

* * *

.O.WA.RI.

**Epilogo...**

Loki y Siegfried yacían sudados y cansados en la cama, uno en brazos del otro. El capitán beso los labios de su amado antes de rodearlo y situarse una vez más sobre su psiquiatra amada...

-veo que aun tienes ganas corazón. -Siegfried se abrazó atrayéndolo, gustaba de besarlo, Loki se dejó por un momento, deteniéndose, como si le provocara a más...

-¿hasta cuando me lo dirás? –inquirió Loki apenas rozando sus labios con los de Dhube

-¿qué cosa¿ Que te quiero de aquí al infinito? – robó otro beso, llevo su mano a donde le pareció más necesitada y su hombre entre cerro los ojos a modo de señal que le encantaba eso

-dime como le mataste... – pidió Loki, moviendo su cadera al copas de la mano del experto medico, acercando una mano a sus labios, chupando los dedos...

-pensé que me dirías tu antes... – jadeaba con ardientes ganas de volver a tener a su hombre dentro de si...

-hice lo que planeamos... – se apropio del cuello del medico arrancándole un gemido demasiado sensual.. –tal cual me dijiste...

-si sabias... ahhh – Siegfried apuraba a Loki, le ayudaba a entrar, en esa noche sentirlo dentro por tercera vez seria el sueño jamas soñado hecho realidad... –porque preguntas...

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos acompasados, seguidos fielmente por el ritmo de los resortes de la cama por el crujir del suelo, pese a la finura de la habitación en que se encontraban...

-es que me gusta saber que matarías por mi – comento Loki... moviéndose frenéticamente... el placer que le envolvía Siegfried le volvía loco...


End file.
